Getting There
by Taboo-but-tasty
Summary: Chris wanted to show him his pad, where he was when not dressed as Red Mist, and what an office desk is really good for. KickAssXRedMist
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... certain ideas and inspiration belongs to Satanizmihomedog on Deviantart.

Kick Ass X Red Mist Getting TherePart 1

He shivered, the anticipation crawling over his shoulders in waves of excitement. Continuing up the stairs, his body being slightly forced into an awkward sideways angle, Chris firmly held onto Dave s hand while dragging the other teen along behind him. Almost there, It s only right up here on the next floor. As Chris glanced over his shoulder, he realized how looking at Dave s slightly flustered face following him blindly through the building made him feel young and very much unlike the crime boss he was supposed to be becoming. Shaking his head from his own musings, he stifled a grin and quickened his speed up the stairwell, causing Dave to stumble into him as they reached the landing. The hallway was dimly lit, mixing with the humid temperature of the heating system to cast a glow on Dave, and his skin to shine vaguely with perspiration from the climb up. Biting his lip, Chris turned to the first door and unlocked it before yanking Dave along behind him, their hands still firmly clasped. When they reached the dark double doors, Chris led them in and grinned lightly at their surroundings.

"This was your dads office, right?" There was a brief pause as Chris let go of Dave's hand and walked down the length of the wall a few steps, his fingers brushing against the smooth surface lazily as he went. "Yea, It was. Technically, it s mine now." Chris fingered the light switch gingerly, his eyes watching his hand idly before flipping it off.

The sudden darkness that encased the room caused a light gasp from Dave's vicinity. Only the lamp from the office desk cast any source of light, illuminating silhouettes across the room and forming yellow outlines around the contours of Dave s face. Cutting the conversation short before any other questions were asked or comments stated, Chris swiftly crossed the room, his body coming in full contact with Dave's as he backed him up into the desk. The wood struck against Dave s tail bone, causing a sharp gasp to emit from the bruised teen and a grunt from the other as Dave's hips reflexively jerked against Chris's. He could feel the wet lips against his neck and groaned as he pulled at the straps of the back pack down Dave s arms, letting it fall with a heavy thump against the floor. His fingers stumbled down the buttons of the shirt before him, easily undoing them in a progressive fashion while pausing briefly every other one to absorb the pleasant tingles that shot through the nerves from his neck as Dave administered butterfly kisses, soft licks and sharp bites to the pale flesh.

Simultaneously, Dave lifted his legs to wrap around Chris s waist as Chris slid Dave s shirt off in a fluid motion. Fabric rustled against each other as hips thrust, the proof of their arousals hot through their jeans. He felt hands roam his front before finding the hem of his shirt and yanking it straight up and over his head. When the shirt distantly landed somewhere behind him, he could feel Dave's flushed skin against his abdomen, causing him to gasp at the shivers that ran down his back, forcing him to be aware of how cold his own skin was compared to the others. The contrast of body temperature added with the feel of their stomach muscles rubbing and flexing against each other, heightened the feel of the thin layer of sweat forming between them and providing for slick friction as their hips pressed into each other in stimulating motions. Finding one of his hands twisting in Dave's hair and the other grasping his hip, he yanked the other teen closer to him, ridding the gap between them with an avid kiss. Catching Dave's lower lip between his teeth he gave it a gentle suck before licking it and finally dragging his teeth over it as he released it with a small nip. Returning to the kiss full force, he let Dave explore his mouth, succumbing to the twisting motions as Dave rubbed their tongues together in time with their grinding. Hands rubbed up Chris's back, causing more goose bumps to appear and an appeased moan to escape into Dave's mouth. Dave toyed with the feel of Chris's shoulder blades and the dip of his spine as Chris arched his back, pressing their bodies together, causing Dave to tighten his grip and slightly dig in with his nails. The mewling sound that Chris responded with mildly surprised him, but Dave just grinned into another set of kisses and started to lightly bring down his nails in a gentle scratching gesture, amused at the guttural noises that came from Chris's throat.

Leaning over, Chris nipped at Dave's shoulder, nibbling a small trail across the collarbone, taking his time to lick the expanse and kiss at the pulse point. Using the hand he had entwined in Dave's messy hair, he yanked the teens head back some as he traveled his licks and nips up Dave's neck and across his chin before landing a hard kiss against the corner of his lips. Their grinding had slowed but their arousals were still full force and pressed against each other as they touched noses, trying to gain some breathe and drag out their time together. Shutting his eyes in admiration that right now he was just Chris D Amico and he had Dave Lizewski, a fucking cool ass friend and Boyfriend in his office, half naked and extremely turned on, and on his desk, Chris didn t notice when Dave unwrapped his legs and grabbed his shoulders. Within the seconds he went to open his eyes, Chris had been flipped to where he was the one laying on the desk half naked and extremely aroused. He felt Dave grab his small wrists together and hold them above his head. He smirked daringly at Dave, in almost a jest to see what Dave might do next. Right as Dave began to lean down with a glint in his eyes, there was a muffled yell from the hall. Freezing along with Chris, Dave hunched his shoulders slightly as he lowered his actual face and identity from view. Another shout followed the first and Chris sucked in a breath as his name was called, the door actively flying open as if acting as the exclamation point to the call. The end of the shout was cut off slightly as the man stood silently from the doors, as if trying to access if the situation he was seeing was actually what it looked like.

"Fuck!" Chris growled out, the frustration clear upon his face as he easily tugged his arms out from Dave's grasp and wrapped them around his neck to hoist himself up to peer over Dave's shoulder, his eyes adjusting to the blare of light pouring in from the doorway. The tall sinewy man at the door way held a gun in one limp hand and a tightly balled bag in the other which helped support him as he leaned against the door way, as if slightly unsure of what to do next. "Fucking, Fuck! What the fuck do you want marching into MY office like this!?" His grip tightened around Dave as he yelled while Dave himself nuzzled his face into the crook of Chris's neck.

"I'm, uh, sorry Sir, I mean, Mr. D Amico. I just thought you said to bring some of my next batch to you promptly, so I um-" "Just get out!" The guy used the fist holding the gun to slide back his greased hair as he stepped back hesitantly before taking a step once more into the room, waving the bag he fisted in "he air around him. "What do you want me to do w-?"

"Drop it and get the Fuck out already!" The man was gone in an instant and Chris struggled to hold back a growl as he fell back against the desk once more. He felt Dave pull away and didn t bother to stop him, the mood had left through the door as quickly as his lackey had burst through them.

Moving to an upright position Chris rested his forehead against his palm, sighing in a depressed agony for what was ruined. Watching through tired eyes, he followed Dave s movements as he gathered their shirts from the ground and slung the back pack over his shoulder as he started moving over to the bag and began palming it in his hand a bit before tossing it at Chris. Catching the small bag in his free hand he glanced at it before shoving it into his pants pocket. Want to come with me to my room then? Dave chewed thoughtfully on his upper lip as he walked to where Chris sat dejectedly. Sure. He punctuated his answer with a quick kiss to Chris's lips before pulling away and reaching for his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction... certain ideas and inspiration belongs to Satanizmihomedog on Deviantart.

Part 2 Warning: HOT and Spicy ^_~

"Wow."

"What?" The question was a little sharp, and Dave could hear plainly the wary defensiveness laced into the one word.  
"Oh, Um, just, a lot of, well-"

"Shut up." Aggravation clearly present as Chris moved across the expanse of his room in quick strides.  
"Why are there so many?" He couldn t help himself as the amusement lit a graceless smile on his face as he bit back the laughter, trying not to piss off Chris too bad. The bears that sat on shelves across the walls and piled together in corners of the room stared back at him with sewn smiles that were too stiff and almost unfriendly. Across the room from the entrance, Chris sat on the large bed actually holding a small fluffy brown teddy bear, frowning to himself. Not quite being able to decide whether to laugh at the absurdity or to melt at such a cute sight as his boyfriend, Dave walked evenly to stand in front of Chris. Waiting for an answer with a soft bemused expression adorning his lips in a twisted grin.

"Well?" His voice was light and curious as he interrogated the sitting boy. Running a hand through the short hair, Dave leaned down to kiss him soundly on the forehead, but instead found himself lip looking the fuzzy muzzle of the bear. Frowning into the kiss Dave raised an eyebrow before slowly pulling away and straightening back up. Pushing his hands into his pockets, Dave cocked his head to the side to try and observe Chris better. Said teen currently sat rigid and stiff, his bare arms still out stretched to hold the bear up away from his head. The look on Chris's face was practically priceless, head turned to the side, eyebrows scrunched together while using a small glare to stare narrowly down at a random wrinkle within the covers, and cheeks slightly indented in from the tightness he was pursing his lips in a pout.

Almost unsure at what to do, Dave lowered himself carefully down nest to Chris, hands clamping on either side of his legs and onto the edge of the bed, kneading at the plush covers nervously. In one fluid motion, before Dave could fully register what Chris had done, he saw the brown fluff of bear fly into a wall and land with a soundless thump before he felt his shoulders being forced back into the bed. Chris's hand were soft with only the slight callous, but Chris's tight grip made the pads of his fingers feel rough against Dave's bare shoulders. The top of Chris's hair tickled at his chin as he felt Chris's warm breath graze over his collarbone before it was clamped onto with a short but swift bite. Letting a surprised cry of slight pain, Dave brought his hands to the dip in Chris's lower back, wondering how the other teen had been able to get on top of his so fast. Rough but soothing licks were shortly applied to the bite mark before Chris let out a slow and cool breath against the wetness as he pulled away to look at Dave s face. Fluttering his eyes open, unsure of when they had closed, Dave wet his lips with the tip of his tongue as he let his fingers rub strange patterns over Chris's lower back.

"My favorite toy was a teddy bear growing up. I have so many because my dad used that to plant secret cameras in them to keep an eye on me. So don't dis the bears." As Chris said this, his eyes narrowed slightly as if in a silent threat as he bent down to claim Dave's lips in a moist lip lock, tongue sliding over the others before giving it a slight suck as it delved into his own mouth. Dave kissed back, but moved his hands to take hold of Chris's hips, gripping them firmly. Pushing him back and breaking the heated kiss Dave tried to give an apologetic smile to Chris when he saw his wide eyes and the unpleased twist to his lips. As Dave held Chris's hips back he felt the teens short nails dig into his skin where Chris still gripped at his shoulders harshly. Wincing he realized that Chris was telling him in a slightly demanding sort of way that he didn t want to be removed from his position of being seated on his lap.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore." The look Dave received from Chris as he said this made him squirm, the heat of Chris's bewildered and heated gaze made him feel small and trapped like an animal about to be tortured. He could see Chris breathe through his nose, looking up to the ceiling as if trying to clear his mind before Chris starting to nod softly as if to himself. Fine, we ll get you in the mood. You definitely were earlier. That was before we were interrupted by some guy who practically threw a bag of assorted drugs in our direction. Continuing as if he hadn t heard Dave s remark, Chris pulled his body off of Dave, stumbling back into a standing position on the floor. Moving to the table beside the bed, Chris ruffled through the top drawer before pulling something out. Sprawled out upon the bed, having moved his arms to stretch out above his head, Dave rolled his head to the side as he watched Chris play with the shiny I-pod in his palm.

In a matter of seconds Chris had it plugged into an I-Pod speaker dock and music was blaring from the speakers. "What is this supposed to be?"

The music was starting with a rhythmic beat before a sultry like woman's voice came on talking about 'switch me up', 'turn me up' , 'I want to touch you, you're just made for love' and 'I need la la la la la, I need ooh la la la la'. Dave was amused at how Chris looked momentarily offended before ignoring the statement and continuing to nod his head to the rhythmic beat and traveling back over to his spot between Dave s legs. Watching Chris bend over and grab a small wooden box out from under the bed, he noticed that Chris was mouthing the words and Dave couldn t help feel enamored with him at the moment. Chris was un-wrinkling a small baggie and just as Dave expected, Chris was lighting a joint as he slid the box back to where it had originally been hiding. The music continued to play as more of the same sounding music came on. Dave shuddered, feeling Chris s cold hands run smoothly across his bare stomach.

Closing his eyes he could start to smell the aroma of the weed as Chris took a long drag and blew the smoke next to Dave's head. He could feel the light pressure of Chris crawling on top of him, his knees pressed against Dave's sides and the cold hands running up his arms before scratching their way downwards until they stopped to rest upon Dave's hip bones that jutted out awkwardly above his waistband. One of the hands removed itself, and Dave squinted one eye open to see Chris toying with the joint in his mouth before taking it away from his own lips and placing it to Dave s, at the same time that the other hand glided over to Dave s belt loop. As a finger hooked inside the loop and gave a sharp tug, Dave inhaled the smoke from the drug being offered, tasting a slight'moisture from where it had sat between Chris's lips previously. The hand that offered the joint took it away and took another drag as Dave held in his own. Right as Dave was opening his lips to release his breath, Chris caught his lips and shoved his tongue into Dave s mouth, both of them exhaling as their tongues wrestled in a vague competition, the new taste strong in their mouth as the smoke curled in soft loops from the corners of their mouths as their lips pressed and rubbed together in fluid movements. Nipping Dave's lower lip Chris made one last harsh lingering smack of their mouths, moving the hand busied with the belt loop to fiddle with the button on his jeans, giving, tugging on it as he lowered his hips to graze only so much against Dave's growing need.

As soon as the button popped open Chris softly swiped at his lips with his tongue, now fingering the zipper teasingly, moving his head back just enough to be able to see Dave's face clearly as he gave a little grin at Dave's flushed cheeks. Dave bucked his hips as he felt Chris's fingers brush over his boxers as the zipper came down. He watched through heavy lidded eyes as Chris stared down at him, taking a last drag from the joint before pinching it out and tossing the end towards the rubbish bin. Watching as Chris's lips continued to move with every other lyric that the I-pod blared, Dave couldn't help but grin, readjusting himself against the covers, squirming his body under Chris as he scooted farther up the bed. A small laugh escaped him while he felt Chris's fingers worm their way beneath the elastic of his boxers teasingly, the pleasant and relaxed look that spread over Chris's face was wonderful and Dave could truly say that Katie had ever been so openly blunt with showing what she felt. Really, what is this we re listening to, it s kind of- He was cut off by a finger pressed clumsily against his open lips. "Hey, I like this band, they happened to be Goldfrapp, an awesome band."

"Don t question the music, just listen to the groove." Letting a low chuckle escape his throat as he pushed his head into the bed, chin lifting upwards and rolling his eyes in amusement as his lashes fluttered. It wasn t until his chin was being attacked by a warm mouth, and a tongue worked it s way upward to run itself across his lips, prodding the tip into his mouth and delving it in to lick the roof of his mouth did Dave's amusement die down. The fingers returned back to their place in his boxers, twisting deeper down until it came farther in contact with the hot flesh. Dave jerked his hips up as the frisky hand wrapped around him, giving a sharp tug that sent hot flashes through him, causing him to grow even bigger. The cold of Chris's fingers shot jolts of chills across Dave s heated flesh. He opened and shut his mouth like a gaping goldfish as one hand pumped him in an agonizing set of speeds and motions. The heated wet mouth traveled down Dave's neck, kissing and nipping and scraping with teeth it s way over Dave's chest and to his hips. A strangled gasp caught in his throat as the free hand yanked at his loose pants until they slipped down to his knees. Dave quickly kicked off his shoes, toed his socks off and jerked his hips around as he shrugged his pants all the way off.

Something that was less of a moan and more of a pleasant but strangled yelp escaped into the air when his boxers were brought down to the ground and left scattered on the floor with his pants and the first lick smothered the expanse of his length. Chris hummed as he spit extra saliva onto the tip of Dave, grasping the base in his fist and lowering his mouth back around him, twisting his tongue around Dave while applying a steady sucking method. After only a few more minutes, Dave was practically biting his lip off as Dave administered techniques that Katie had never shown that she had knowledge of. With a quick jerking motion, Dave forced back Chris s head with both hands as he felt himself coming close with the burning sensation in his lower gut. Chris lifted his head and Dave could just see the smirk plastering his face before he brought the hand, that wasn t still stroking Dave at a ridiculously leisure pace, up to his mouth to wipe off the extra spit that had gathered on the corners. Finally releasing Dave, Chris crawled back up to nuzzle his face into Dave s neck, the smell of sweat tickling his nose. Pressing his cold nose against Dave's nape, Chris could feel his pulse racing. Tensing briefly at the sudden movement beneath him, Chris realized that Dave was restlessly trying to rid him of the rest of his clothes. Lifting his hips, Chris felt the initial chill as his last bits of clothes slid down his legs and he awkwardly kicked his legs to finish ridding himself of them, causing their bare arousals to brush and for Chris to instinctually bite down at the expanse of pale neck from the sudden friction, and in result creating the sexiest sound that Chris had ever heard come from Dave.

His lips sliding away from Dave s neck, Chris situated himself until he was supporting his weight up by his elbows that he had planted in the crook under each of Dave's armpits. Staring down at Dave, Chris shifted his weight onto one side, lifting his palm to his mouth and moistening it with spit before reaching down between them, grasping their lengths in his hand and squeezing them together with a few languid pumps. A grunting sound came from Chris as he maneuvered his hand over them, his upper lip twisting upwards as he hissed. Thumbing at the head of Dave's leaking member, Chris spread the sticky moisture around as he started to rock his hips.

"Fuuuck. So. You in the mood yet?" The question came as more of a hissed grunt from Chris as he bucked his hips sharply, creating the heated friction between them to increase. Eyeing the smirk fighting it s way onto Chris's face through the gasps of pleasure, Dave panted out a quick and soft chuckle as he lifted his hips to match the beats of Chris's grinding. Yea, well, what do you think? "Damn-mmmm.. I ll take that as my mood music working. Told you Goldfrapp was fucking awesome." Rolling his eyes Dave let a puff of air out through his lips in a sarcastic gesture before bemusedly looking back at Chris through lidded eyes. "Yea, sure, it had nothing at all to do with your hand and blow job, now did it?"

Chris gave their lengths a harder squeeze as he leaned down closer to Dave, barely touching their lips together, the tingling sensation as they ghosted over each other in barely there kisses tickling their lips until Chris couldn t take it and swiped his tongue over his own lips before sliding their mouths together in a harsh and moist lip lock. Shut up. The words came out quite and mumbled as Chris pulled his lips away, their noses bumping occasionally from the close proximity they were in. "You want to spend the night?"

Licking his lips hesitantly in a moment of thought, Dave glanced to the side to stare at nothing in particular before glancing back at Chris, his head still facing off to the side. "What do I get out of it if I decide to?"

The smirk was twisted upon Dave's face this time as Chris raised his eyebrow at him, before smirking himself and glancing towards his bedside table. "I'll use actual lube this time." Dave snorted in silent laughter as he smiled up at Chris. "You mean you actually, finally bought some?" Chris gave a sheepish shrug of the shoulders, ducking his head to hide his blush.

"Yea, well after last week's quickie, I kind of realized why you complained so much afterwards." Dave leaned up to peck him on the forehead, tasting the salt that stuck to his lips from where the perspiration had gathered at Chris's hairline. "Yea, I ll stay, but you better not hog the covers. Give me a second."

Chris pulled his sweat shined body off of his position on Dave, his muscles stretching as he moved and back popping a couple times as he straightened up. In a couple short strides he was next to his bedside table. Sitting on his bed he pulled the top drawer open, pushing some objects around before finally settling on what he was looking for. After grabbing out the long white tube, and another small object he rolled onto the bed the rest of the way to find that Dave had crawled up the rest of the way, one hand inserted between his head and pillow, the other hand busy at work stroking himself casually.

Placing a hand against Dave's stomach, and dipping his pinky down to play with his bellybutton, Chris scooted closer and bent down to nibble on one of his pert nipples. Taking it between his teeth and giving it a gentle tug while dabbing his tug against the tip, causing a small grunt from Dave along with giving the other teen shivers down his body. Opening the cap of the lube, Chris removed the hand from Dave s stomach and squirted a generous amount into his palm, scrunching his hand into a fist and rubbing his fingers across his palm to spread the lube around. Replacing the hand where it was, hovering it just above Dave's skin, he watched Dave's eyes flutter as the light accidental brushes of the cold gel liquid as Chris concentrated on trying to get his palm as close to, but without touching, to Dave s skin as he could before boldly dipping his middle finger against his bellybutton. Rubbing the gel on the tip of his finger in small circles around the edges of the small dip, he lavished in the fluttering of his eyelids and the shudders that racked Dave's frame.

Giving one last sensual dip into Dave's bellybutton, Chris moved his hand down, trailing his wet fingers down until they came in contact with Dave's throbbing need. Dave dropped the hand he had been using onto Chris's wrist lightly and completely un-controlling. Lathering the rest of the lube he had on his palm onto Dave to create an easier sliding fraction, Chris reached for the other object that he had let rest next to him during his session of belly molestation. Taking the small piece of rubber in one hand, Chris brought back his other hand to add another dollop of the gel. Using both hands, Chris moved the small rind and slid it down Dave s shaft, tightening the small bead at the end to where it fit tightly at the base. Hearing the gasp from the other teen, Chris glanced up as he continued to slide his palm against Dave's length in an almost soothing manor.

"What did you-" Chris leaned over and gave his a quick kiss to cut him off. "It's an adjustable cock ring. I picked it up when I got the lube, along with a few other things."

moved his free hand to his own shaft, lathering the rest of the gel onto himself before situating himself above Dave, letting his lubed self rub against him as he did. He was biting his lip and resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he ran his fingers down Dave s thighs, spreading them farther apart, his knees automatically lifting and making it easier for Chris to wiggle into a comfortable position. When Chris had grabbed the lube one last time to squirt another glob into his hand, Dave wrapped his legs around Chris s waist, hooking his ankles together for support. Sliding his slick finger down Dave's length and over his scrotum, Chris slid his hand down to between Dave s cheeks, cupping a side with one hand as his other ran itself across the slit a couple times before pressing the tip of his middle finger against the pucker of flesh. After making the proper precautions to help adjust Dave, he spread the rest of the lube, still slick on his fingers, between Dave s cheeks and once again on his own length to ensure the slickness before placing it at Dave's entrance. He waited until Dave reached up and wrapped his arms around his neck before he actually made the initial penetration, thrusting in with a swift movement that had him groaning from the hot encasing he was tightly squeezed into. When he felt Dave's nails loosen from where they had dug into his neck, he gave him a lingering kiss as he pulled back and began a rhythm. The pace changed from slow to needy as Chris propped himself up with one hand as the other pumped Dave to match his thrusts. It wasn t long before their position had changed to where Chris had his free un-pumping forearm across Dave's chest, pinning him down as Chris bit onto his shoulder as he came. Giving a few more slowing thrusts, Chris pulled his mouth away and with one final push into Dave's inner sweet spot, he felt the other teen beneath him shudder and give his own release, the moan loud and clear from him, his seed spilling over onto Chris's hand as he continued to pump, letting Dave ride his orgasm out before slipping his fingers down to pull the bead on the cock ring loose and slip the rubber off Dave, reaching over and shoving it, along with the discarded tube of lube, into the drawer that had been left open from his previous digging.

He felt Dave's tightened muscles relax and his body fall limp onto the sheets. Pulling the covers over Dave, who looked as if he had already started to fall asleep from the exhaustion, Chris moved to the other side of the room, the cold night air hitting his body even with the heating on. Bending down, he reached for the fluffy brown bear that he had previously discarded. Grasping it in his hands he stared at it s lifeless grin and smirked at the vague red tint in it s eyes. Turning it around, he ripped open it's velcro back, tugging out the electronic guts and stripping it of it's tape. Turning back to his bed he placed the tape securely in the drawer beside his bed before slilently shutting it and crawling into bed beside Dave.

"What was that?" Chris rolled closer until he was pressed against Dave's chest.

"Oh, nothing." The sleep was evident in Dave s voice and Chris didn t really feel like giving explanations, wanting sleep himself. "I think I love that ring, I m glad you picked it up, you should try it sometime." Chris opened his mouth to answer but Dave's deep shallow breathing indicated whatever else he said wouldn't even be registered. Chris snuggled up in the blankets and nuzzled his heads in Dave's chest, his heart beat almost as rhythmic as the Goldfrapp that still repeated on his I-Pod. Closing his eyes he decided he was to comfortable to turn the music off and instead wrapped his arm around Dave's waist and pulled himself closer.  
"Yea, yea, goodnight Kick Ass, Dave."

~End~


End file.
